


Rouge Gets Her Restraint Back

by moonflowercrown



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowercrown/pseuds/moonflowercrown
Summary: A small thing I wrote from one of my daydreams. It's part of a bigger story about Tails regaining memories and him being a Kitsune, and travelling across worlds in order to save someone. I might add more if I'm up to it. Be aware that despite being super into it right now, I'm still a bit unfamiliar with Sonic characters, so this might be OOC.
Kudos: 3





	Rouge Gets Her Restraint Back

**Author's Note:**

> For a little context, if you want it - this takes place ~70 years after the events of Wrath of the White Witch, and I've nabbed the Immortal Oliver AU for this (hi Ruby!), so he's still 13. I headcanon fairies like Drippy having mad long lifespans so he's still in his prime, and is tagging along for the nostalgia. Tails, Ollie and Drippy have just returned back to normal world (i've forgotten what it's called?) and they're gathering everyone together for the next step in their journey.

Ahead, the three spotted a red and black quilled figure next to a wall, watching something closely.  
"Hey, there's Shadow!" Tails picked up his speed a little, leaving Oliver behind. As he approached, Shadow turned to face the fox.  
"Tails, where have you been?" he tried to sound exasperated but failed terribly.  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you later. What's happening? You're the first person I know that I've found."  
"I don't know about anyone else, but Rouge has gone all... weird. Look." He turned back to where he was looking before, a false jewellery shop across the road. Inside, Rouge was at the register; rings, necklaces and earrings piled high - the cabinets were noticeably understocked and the cashier seemed flustered.  
"She's been doing this for weeks. There's fake jewellery everywhere in our house, there's so much that we've physically lost Omega. I kept trying to stop her, but it wouldn't work. I tried locking her indoors, but she climbed out through the chimney."  
"Ah, sounds like she's got herself a nasty lack of restraint. Difficult to deal with, that one." Shadow nearly screamed at the new voice in his ear, jumping back almost a comical amount, staring at the strange creature hanging off the unfamiliar boy's shoulder.  
"W-what is that?"  
"I'm Drippy, Lord High Lord of the Fairies. Cheeky sod."

Shadow did not move.

~*~

 _I'm gonna be real with you chief, I have nothing for this middle bit._ _  
Everyone gets introduced, they go off to find someone with restraint, I have no idea who, maybe the poor cashier for not losing their goddamn mind?  
They return to Rouge and Shadow's house to restore her heart. This is directly after Oliver casts Give Heart._

~*~

"Rouge?"  
The light on her chest faded, leaving the previously maniacal bat mesmerised. Shadow approached her slowly, as he had gotten used to doing, usually as she unloaded bags full of unneeded junk into their house.  
"Shadow? What was I... doing?" she looked around at the piles of shining mess, remembering how she'd been spending the last couple of weeks. "I- I don't know what came over me... I-" Shadow took her hands in his.  
"It's not your fault Rouge. A part of your heart was missing - you couldn't stop yourself." He looked earnestly into her eyes, letting her process his words. "We can fix this."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."  
Suddenly, she pulled him into a hug, squeezing her eyes shut and beginning to cry. "Thank you for putting up with me." Shadow reciprocated the hug, chuckling slightly at her words, both of them sinking into each other. They stayed like that for a little while, only going to part when they heard Oliver's locket begin to glow.

Drippy, having just finished putting on several fake necklaces and bracelets, jumped up onto Oliver's shoulder and kept to a hushed tone.  
"Ah, there's love if I've ever seen it. Like brother and sister, they are."  
"You think so?" Oliver glanced at Drippy's bling.  
"Oh, definitely. Now go ask for his heart piece! They're staring at you!"

Oliver went up to Shadow, taking out his wand and Wizard's Companion - despite having done this plenty of times, he still made double sure to get it right.  
"Uh... Mr Shadow... could I ask you a favour?"  
The hedgehog smirked, anticipating the next question. "Go ahead."  
"I need to borrow a... piece of your heart..." Asking this never got any easier. "There's someone missing their love... like Rouge was missing her restraint, so-"  
"You want some of mine?" He raised an eyebrow, making Oliver stumble.  
"W-well you have so much of it, a-and-"  
"I don't see why not."  
"Okay! Just stand still!" Oliver stepped back and drew the rune, letting it dissipate as a light lifted itself from Shadow's chest, floating into the locket, the glow brimming over the sides before settling. Shadow let out a sigh, a light smile taking residence on his unusually relaxed face.  
"That wasn't half-bad. Actually, that felt quite nice. I suppose that makes it twice as worth it." Shadow mused, not to anybody in particular. "We best get to cleaning up now. Omega is buried under all of this somewhere and I can't imagine he's too happy about it."

Tails piped up, while shuffling towards the front door. "Don't take too long, though, we have a world to save after this!"  
Shadow rolled his eyes, still smiling. "We can never catch a break."


End file.
